FaceTime Frenzy
by Little Miss Thinker
Summary: Marinette has just acquired a gift from the gods: Adrien's phone number! But with it, she now must face a fear she never thought she'd find herself...well...facing! She can defeat akumas in her sleep, but FaceTiming her crush? Impossible!


**Disclaimer** : I do not own Miraculous!

 **Author's Note (A/N):** Waah! I wrote this after seeing Anansi...like? I'm still shook! Inspired heavily by the cute Adrienette moments of Marinette facetiming Adrien! Our baby girl's relationship with our sunshine boy is blooming! Gah! Story takes place after Troublemaker. Will have references to Mr. Pigeon and hint at Style Queen ;) 

**Summary** : Marinette has just acquired a gift from the gods: Adrien's phone number! But with it, she now must face a fear she never thought she'd find herself...well...facing! She can defeat akumas in her sleep, but FaceTiming her crush? Impossible!

.

 **FaceTime Frenzy**

. 

Marinette was officially on Cloud 9.

"Oh, Tikki~"

The red kwami giggled to herself as her chosen continued to prance around the room, waving a piece of paper in her hands. "Marinette! You've been at it for hours. Are you going to text him or what? Even though you already have his number since Alya gave it to you, doesn't mean he has yours."

The bluenette stopped for a second before her bluebell eyes widened instantly. "Oh my gosh!" She quickly dashed to her bag and sifted through her things before retrieving her phone. "I didn't even think of that! What if he's been waiting for a text from me? What if he's regretting his decision to give me his number? What if he _blocks_ my number because he thinks I'm a loser! Or what if-"

Tikki sighed and flew over to her chosen, quickly covering her mouth from speaking further. "Marinette. Calm down! Adrien wouldn't think that!" She floated back and sat down on her shoulder. "Just text him a hello!"

"Text him a hello?" Marinette muttered slowly, staring down at her phone; the tiny screen with his number was blinking mockingly back as if it was all an illusion.

It was hard to believe everything that has happened the past two days were real. Marinette had indeed embarrassed herself on national television, confronted the boy whose face was once plastered all over her walls (now just secretly stored in her closet), and even got asked to attend his future photo shoot! Adrien personally giving her his number after school was just icing on the cake! It all happened so fast that she couldn't even comprehend anything except for the small piece of paper with his number scribbled neatly on it.

"Just do it, Marinette!"

Trying to shake off her nerves, Marinette's fingers briskly flew across her keyboard.

 _Me:  
Hello Adrien. This is Marinette. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. From school. Thank you for giving me your number. Goodbye._

 _Sent._

Marinette blinked her blue eyes and she stared down at her screen. Her mouth dropped. "Oh god. What did I just send? I sounded like a robot!"

Tikki peered over her chosen's shoulder as she read the message for herself. She immediately started giggling. "You did sound like a robot!"

Marinette let out a small groan as she face planted into her chaise. "Adrien's going to think I'm such a weirdo! I mean who texts like that?" She turned her head to face her kwami. "Why am I such a dummy, Tikki?"

The kwami gave her a small smile. "You're not a dummy, Marinette." She flew down and patted her chosen on the cheek. "You just need some work on how to talk to Adrien!"

Marinette let out a whimper, but before she could respond, a soft 'ding' rang through the air. They both turned to her phone.

 _Adrien 3  
Hey Marinette! I'm glad you texted! I was afraid I wrote down a wrong number. =^-^=  
_  
"Eeep!" Marinette's arm went into overdrive as she instantly threw her phone across the room.

"Marinette!" Tikki's mouth dropped as she flew over to pick it up from the floor.

"I-I'm sorry! It was just instinct!" Marinette got up from her chaise and grabbed the phone from Tikki's hands. She sighed as she inspected its partially cracked screen. "Great, just great." Marinette clicked back on her phone, hoping nothing was too damaged and sighed happily as Adrien's response popped back up in an instant.

"Did Adrien really just text me back? And say he was glad I texted him?" She stared down at his reply, her mouth opening slightly as she reread and reread his text.

Tikki grinned, "Oh yes! Now you have to text him back!"

"Text him...back?" Marinette murmured. "I must be dreaming. This can't be happening. I can't _actually_ be texting Adrien right?" She desperately turned to Tikki. "Pinch me!"

Tikki grinned mischievously and pinched her chosen on her arm, who yelped in return. Marinette glared at her kwami but sat back down at her desk to stare at his response once more.

"What should I text him?"

"Hmm," The red kwami glanced around her room and her eyes landed on Marinette's backpack. "Ask him about the homework for tonight!"

"I-I can't do that!"

"And why not?"

"It'll just make it seem like I'm trying to make a conversation with him!"

"But, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah but…"

Tikki sighed and hovered in front of her chosen's face. "Marinette! Be more confident in yourself! You're Ladybug!"

Marinette blinked, "I'm Ladybug?" She answered back, hesitantly.

"Yes! You're Ladybug! You face akumas every day! One conversation with your crush is nothing!" Tikki responded, flashing her chosen with a twirl.

Marinette pursed her lips slightly before nodding her head slowly. "Y-yeah. Y-you're right, Tikki! I can do it!"

"Yes! You can do it, you can do it!"

Marinette smiled happily, as she quickly flew her fingers across the screen once more. Unlucky for her, however, thanks to her previous blunder of throwing her phone across the room, her touchscreen decided to have a mind of its own...

"Why aren't you working? What are yo— No!"

 _FaceTiming...Adrien 3_

 _Beep. Beep. Beep. Click._

 _"Hello? Marinette?"_

Marinette and Tikki stared wide-eyed at each other and Marinette let out a scream, dropping her phone on her desk.

 _"M-Marinette? Was that you? Am I supposed to be looking at your ceiling?"_

Marinette's mouth dropped as she desperately turned to Tikki in a panic. 'What do I do?' She mouthed.

Tikki flew down and quickly pointed down at her phone. 'Talk to him!'

Marinette shook her head instantly. 'Are you crazy?!'

Tikki narrowed her eyes. She had enough of her chosen's silly behavior. She flew behind the phone and before Marinette could stop her, she picked it up and faced the camera toward her chosen.

Marinette's mouth instantly dropped as she saw Adrien Agreste staring questionably back at her.

"Marinette?" Adrien spoke again, his screen shuffling as he adjusted himself on what looked to be his desk chair.

Marinette swallowed, reaching down to pick up her phone from her now smiling kwami. "H-Hey A-Adrien!"

He smiled, "For a second there, I thought you accidentally FaceTimed me when I didn't get a response from you." He chuckled softly. Marinette tried her best not to faint. "So what's up?"

"N-Nothing!" Marinette managed to squeak, shifting her eyes back down to her kwami. Tikki pointed to her backpack on the floor. Marinette blinked in comprehension, before gingerly looking back to the screen. "U-Uh, ju-ust wondering, homework? Finished did you? Finish work you? I mean!" Marinette took a deep breath. "D-did you finish your homework?" She finally stuttered, looking quickly down to hide her rosy face.

She heard him chuckle again. "I just finished it actually. What about you?"

Marinette nodded her head, desperately trying to ignore that perfect mop of blond hair and emerald green eyes staring back at her. "Y-yeah. Me too..." Her voice trailed off as she quickly wacked her head for another topic to talk about. But as always, her mind tended to /not/ operate while around her crush.

 _Please kwami gods, just kill me now!_

"Hey," Adrien's voice cut off her internal prayers. "What happened to all the pictures on your walls?"

Marinette's head instantly turned as she looked around her room. Her cheeks flushed, as she glanced back at her phone. Adrien was grinning widely at her, his eyebrows raised as if he was challenging her to say something. "I-I took them down."

"But I thought you were my biggest fan?" Adrien questioned with a large smirk on his face.

If Marinette's cheeks could get any redder, she could probably blend in with her Ladybug suit. "N-no!" She shook her head profusely. "I-I told you it was because I loved fashion!" She bit her lip, holding back a groan. "If you're going to make fun of me, I'm just going to end this call!"

Adrien instantly sat up on his chair, shaking his head. "N-no don't do that!"

Marinette pursed her lips and stared back at him.

"I'm sorry for teasing you, Marinette." Adrien tried again. He scratched the back of his neck. "But you really didn't have to take them down."

She glanced quickly around her empty bedroom walls. "N-no. I had to." She looked at her blond haired boy and swallowed her nerves. "B-besides, during the photo shoot you're inviting me to, I'll take more pictures!"

Marinette couldn't help but giggle as Adrien's entire body instantly perked up. "That's right!" He grinned at her. "I was going to tell you in person, but seeing as we're already FaceTiming," He chuckled. "Remember that feather hat you made a while ago? The one where you won my dad's contest?" She nodded, tilting her head questionably. "Well my dad finally told me the date of that photo shoot. Apparently it's going to be a fashion show as well." He scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. "But it's next month! And you are most definitely invited. Front row. You can even invite your parents and Alya if you want!"

Marinette's mouth had dropped dramatically while listening to his speech and she stared at him in disbelief. "A-are you for real?"

Adrien laughed at the designer's expression. "Of course!"

"T-then y-yes! Of course I'll go!" Marinette practically screamed, feeling herself floating as she pictured Adrien on the runway, wearing _her_ designs! Eep!

Adrien grinned cheekily, "Great! I'm glad to hear that!"

As the two stared warmly at each other, Marinette couldn't help but smile fondly at her screen. Did she expect to FaceTime Adrien today? Definitely not. But was it worth it? She wouldn't have traded it in for the world.

As time went on, Marinette and Adrien found themselves talking all through the night. From favorite video games, to future aspirations, to what came first: the chicken or the egg; they found themselves simply enjoying each other's company, despite not being physically together.

 _This was progress._

That's what they both thought, as they laughed at each other's responses or simply nodded their heads at each other's stories.

Marinette giggled at the screen as Adrien attempted to balance a pencil on his nose, before letting out a long, loud yawn. As she stretched her arms out, she glanced at her clock and her mouth dropped. "Oh my god, Adrien!"

The boy tilted his head, dropping the pencil onto his desk. He let out a small whine.

Marinette laughed at his dorky behavior. "It's almost 3 am!" She let out a soft groan and pouted her lips. "We're going to be so tired in class tomorrow, or well today."

Adrien nodded his head, finally starting to feel the tiredness of the day slowly start to sink in. "Probably." As Marinette smiled back at him, he couldn't help but stare at the flushed girl on his screen. A small wave of warmth flowed through his body as he unconsciously smiled into those big bluebell eyes. "You know," he started. "This was really nice, Marinette." Adrien found himself saying, rubbing his hand behind his neck. "I-I've never actually FaceTimed a real friend before, so thank you for tonight."

Marinette's heart raced and she shifted shyly in her chaise. "Y-yeah. O-of course. Anytime, Adrien."

Her heart stopped as he let out a small chuckle. "We should definitely do this again sometime!"

"Y-yeah!" Marinette nodded her head happily, her rosy cheeks blooming darker. "The next time you're stuck in your house, I'll make sure to FaceTime you!"

He grinned, "Thanks, Marinette." His video shifted slightly as he walked himself over to his bed. "Let's go to sleep now. Or else we'll be even deader in the morning."

Marinette nodded her head, also maneuvering herself up to her bed. "A-alright."

As Adrien watched his classmate settle herself on her comforter, he couldn't help himself but smile happily.

 _A life he always wanted._

"Goodnight Marinette," Adrien yawned as he lay his head on his pillow, hovering his phone over his head.

"N-night Adrien," she whispered back.

And as the two heroes finally shut their phones for the night, they couldn't help but fall asleep to each other's echoing farewell of a blissful night. 

.

 **Author's Note** **:** Thank you for reading! Not my best work, but just a quick little one-shot I decided to write (especially as I suffer through emotionally writing Protector of Paris Part 5 xD) (But seriously...can we just talk really quick about how much Marinette is becoming what Adrien needs in his life?) Like…just the fact she went on call with him and showed him the fireworks, and even the arm wrestling match between Nora and Nino, while he's stuck at home, is just the sweetest and really thoughtful. :') #notjustafriendAdrien!


End file.
